Resident Evil: Delta
by XTonberryX
Summary: A group of Delta has been stranded in the infected and deadly Raccoon City. Will they survive and get out of the city alive, or will they be killed by the hellish creatures spawned by Umbrella Corporation? First story. Read, enjoy and review! Chapter 4 Up
1. Breifing and Peace

**Disclaimer:** In no way do I own Resident Evil, or Delta, or anything else I'm writing about. The only thing that belongs to me are Delta Ten and part of the story. Yeah, I know, everyone wants to own Resident Evil. Read and hopefully enjoy!  


* * *

Resident Evil: Delta

Rick yawned. He wondered why the hell he was stationed outside of Raccoon City. So far, the general hadn't given them any information on the mission, and Rick was starting to be unsure whether it even _was_ a mission.

The Delta Ten boys were walking around their bunkers and spent time playing with each other. They were all eager to enter battle, but since the general ordered them to Raccoon City, they heard nothing: no briefings, no orders, etc.

The Delta Ten team contained 5 of the best soldiers in the U.S Army. Each one was trained for years of shooting headshots, marching with dozens of pounds in packs, and was specialists in one of the weapons they carried around.

The sergeant, Kite Teria, was mysterious and new to Delta Ten, and hadn't fought in any battles yet, but his voice and attitude was enough to order the soldiers around. He was born in New York and lost his parents at the age of 5 to a fire. At the age of six, he was reported missing. No trace was found of him until he came back to New York at the age of 21. Kite is silent, only speaking when needed to. He is almost never seen during the day, and barely seen sleeping in his room at night. The only word Kite said when the others asked him about his past was "22" so the others guessed it was his age. Kite had dark blue eyes and actually looked small, despite the fact that he was able to hold of Alex's blows when they were fighting. He had dark brown hair that stopped at the middle of his neck. He had no facial hair and preferred to shave.

Rick Carter, 25, is the supreme sniper of Delta Ten. He is the tallest of the group, being 6' 5" and 245lbs. The group's only sniper, he wipes and cleans it every day; being gifted to him from his dad. His skills with mechanics also gave him another job with fixing the Humvees they usually used for transportation. He had a family of 2 young children and a beautiful wife at home. He carries a M39 Black Arrow with him, his most prized possession, able to shoot 1600m away. Rick had black eyes with a small beard growing. He had long black and brown hair that draped halfway to his shoulders. He has longer fingers than the rest of the group. His upper body looks like a weight-lifter's but in truth; it came from carrying dozens of pounds on his shoulders for 12 years.

Michael Hennessy, or Mike for short, is 27 years old and is the team's medic. He was born in a suburban town in Upstate New York. He is the brightest and most cheerful of the 5 and also used to be a doctor, but changed to an army medic at 25. He is usually teased by his teammates to be the weakest of them all, since he usually just brings a small sub-machine gun, a combat knife, medic pack and a couple of grenades and C4. He has a family of 4 children at home and used to be a well known basketball player in his suburban town. Although a little clumsy at times, he proved to his teammates he was a valuable asset on their second mission together. Mike had a mixed color of hair: red and brown, with a small body, the weakest of his group.

Alexander Scott, or Alex, is 31 and the original team's sergeant but was demoted for Kite's arrival. He initially held a grudge at Kite, but gave up after he noticed Kite completely ignored his pranks. He is the team's best machine gunner and carries a machine gun as well as 2 pistols in case of emergencies. Alex also used to be a supreme poker champ, being skilled at lying and was sooo lucky he usually got his opponents pissed off. He has a habit of shooting at locked doorknobs instead of knocking it down, even though he is the strongest of the team at 312lbs. of pure muscle. When not in battle, he is usually seen playing Poker with other people and winning.

Nathan Sanderson is 29 and the team's most trusted and respected member. Born in a small community in L.A, he started learning karate and jujitsu at the age of 8 and mastered them at 14. He is the team's best melee combatant and also an expert at throwing his knives. He is always seen with at least 4 knives in his belt, A MAG-7 and a SPAS-12. However, he is mostly seen using his shotgun before entering close combat. He has dark blonde hair with large brown eyes.

Bam! Rick stared bored at the new hole in the target. It was lodged right between the eyes. He turned around and shot two times. The bullet pierced both eyes. He was still annoyed and confused at why his girlfriend, Kristen, dumped him. He never did anything and visited her every day when he was not on a mission. What annoyed him the most was she never explained the reason. Mike and Nathan tried continuously to cheer him up, but no matter what they did, no one could get him happier.

"Haha! Draw 4, sucker!" Nathan exclaimed as he placed down the card. He was playing **Uno** with Alex and Mike. Rick was pondering at the windows and Kite was nowhere to be seen.

Alex smiled, and lifted a card from his hand like a poker champ. "Draw 4," he said and grinned at Mike. "Draw 8, Mike!" Nathan yelled. Mike took a card from his hand. "Draw 12, Nathan," Mike said.

Nathan gaped in horror, got pissed and threw down his cards. "I quit!" he screamed, storming out the room while Mike and Alex burst into laughter.

Day passed quickly, with Alex and Mike continuing to play **Uno** while Rick sighed constantly since his girlfriend dumped him yesterday. Nathan pouted, but got tired and went to get some noodles to eat. Kite was nowhere to be seen, as usual. The news came in with another couple being found dead, mauled to death, yesterday in an alley at 2300 hours.

"Damn Uno is getting boring," Alex stated. "Well what the hell do you expect? It's a kid's game," Mike joked. "Besides, I'm even amazed that we actually had even a little fun playing the damn game. Now Bullshit is a much, much more fun game to play."

"I'm in," Nathan exclaimed. The three soldiers started playing Bullshit and discussing the previous missions they had before.

"And then you just had to throw that grenade at the wall. Two 5s," Alex said. "Heh, yeah. It blew up in your damn face and the brick hit you in the face too. Three 2s." Nathan said, laughing. "WELL YOU FRIGGIN TOLD ME TO, YOU SONUVA BITCH! SPADE ROYAL FLUSH!" Mike yelled and placed five cards down.

His friends bowled over into laughter and Alex finally managed to laugh out "Bullshit." Mike smiled and flipped over the 5 cards. Spade Royal Flush. Alex's expression turned from grinning ear to ear to complete horror. The pile had accumulated to more the half the deck of cards.

Nathan laughed even more hysterically and Mike started laughing as well. "Goddamn it… hey guys, that new horror movie is playing in a few minutes. Wanna come watch?" Alex asked, trying to change the subject. Mike and Nathan managed a small nod before continuing laughing. Alex grumbled and moved to another room. After a while, everyone got too bored and just went to sleep, hoping the mission, if there was one, to finally begin the next day.

"Wake up, fool," Kite yelled as he kicked Rick off his bed. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? IT'S FIVE A.M IN THE MORNING!" Rick screamed. Kite looked at him and raised his eyebrow. He simply said "There's a meeting. Get dressed and tell the others." And walked out of the room. Rick muttered something in his breath and went to the closet.

The general contacted them, and told them to get ready to 'exterminate' the current state of the civilians. The innocents had already been evacuated, and all that were left in the city were the bastards who had the guts to go around killing people. However, there were sure as hell a lot of the bitches and a roadblock had to be set up.

The general continued the orders. "Delta Ten, you will arrive after Delta Four and Five and set up the roadblock in Downtown Raccoon City. The other Deltas will arrive in helicopters and land to give ground support while the rest of the Delta force gives air support. Other reinforcements, including the R.P.D, S.W.A.T and Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service will come with you. Lethal force is required. No mercy is to be given. Rules of engagement are: Attack if you are threatened, but never let your guard down. According to the Raccoon City Chief of Police Irons, you are to kill any of the murderers you see. Let none neither survive nor get through the barricade. All weapons are permitted, but it is imperative to bring C4s, RPGs and heavy weapons. The mission will begin at 2200 hours tomorrow. End transmission."

"RPGs, C4s, heavy weapons, don't you think that's a bit cruel for them?" Alex asked. "Hell, who cares?" Mike answered. "If they're cold-blooded enough to kill a dozen people, then the hell with them. I don't care if their just civilians, I just wanna blow up something."

Nathan raised his eyebrows and Alex sighed. Kite just stared into the sky and then said "Pack up."

Everybody muttered, and left for their rooms.

Kite took his backpack and stuffed in his two _special_ combat knives, 2 Beretta 9000s, 6 clips for the pistols (3 for each), a C4 and a SMG with 2 clips. He brought along the binoculars and the PNVs for his team. His pack was more than 40 pounds, but to him, it felt like a small backpack for a 10 year old.

Rick carried his M39 Black Arrow and 3 clips of ammo, 3 C4s, a combat knife and a XM26 Lightweight Shotgun System (LSS) with 2 clips for close combat support.

Mike decided to bring a few extra things with him. He stuffed in his pack a small SMG with 3 clips, a Bren he obtained from a previous team member with 2 clips, a combat knife, medic pack and a couple of grenades and C4s.

Alex placed a M16 with 3 clips, MG 131 Machine Gun with 2 clips, 2 Berettas, each with 2 clips and a C4. Because of the heaviness of his pack, he decided to ditch his combat knife and most of his explosives.

Nathan, sensing it might be a dangerous mission, packed 8 knives in his belt, A MAG-7 and a SPAS-12, both with 3 clips. He ditched the explosives and brought the RPG instead. Lastly, he stuffed in a SMG.

Each one made sure they had a flashlight and also checked their radios. If the radios weren't working, bad situations might turn into deadly ones in blink of an eye.

Alex and Rick argued who had the better guns. Alex said his machine guns were the best and could take out dozens of people within seconds. Rick said his sniper could shoot something far, far away and by the time the enemies could get in range of Alex's guns, they would all be dead already. The argument continued for quite some time before Mike finally got them to agree to a competition. Whoever could kill the most with their weapons and not explosives by the end of the mission would prove that their gun was the best. Nathan complained that they were having too much fun going to kill some civilians, but his voice was drowned out by Mike's now playing music player. He tried to shout, but to no avail. What was more amazing was that the music coming out of the headphones was enough to make Nathan cover his ears, but Mike, who had the headphones _on and strapped to his ears_ appeared to not notice a thing.

After everyone finished packing up, they all headed to sleep, not knowing that those would be the last few hours of their once peaceful lives.

* * *

The end of chapter 1. No action, just explaining the characters and starting the story. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!

(P.S. Don't flame or I'll ignore it. This is my first story, so don't expect toooo much.)


	2. LZ and Outbreak

**Disclaimer:** In no way do I own Resident Evil, or Delta, or anything else I'm writing about. The only thing that belongs to me are Delta Ten, the new group and part of the story. Yeah, I know, everyone wants to own Resident Evil. Read and hopefully enjoy!

* * *

(At Raccoon City)

Delta Ten reached the LZ at 2130. Delta Four and Five had already set up their positions and the R.P.D were already coming and piling in.

Kite sat in front and readied his SMG, placing ammo next to it in case of the need to reload. His two trusty Berettas were in his belt with loaded ammo.

Rick took out his M39 and settled down on the Humvee. He aimed with his scope, scouting the streets leading to Downtown Raccoon City. So far, no life or movement had been detected.

Mike took out his SMG and also stuffed his knives up his sleeves; ready to flip out when the enemy broke through, which was highly unlikely.

Alex took out both of his machine guns and placed them in front of him, right next to Kite. He loaded both of them and placed the extra ammo next to him as backup.

Nathan took out the RPG and settled it down. He took out his SPAS-12 first and decided to use his MAG-7 only after the SPAS ran out of ammo.

Delta Ten stood by, the tension increasing with every passing minute. The blockade was reinforced over and over again, some people even deciding to put sandbags in front. A small group of police got bored and set up barbed wire after everyone was set. Nathan did a quick count and guessed there were about 50 Delta, 400 police, 800 U.B.C.S and 100 S.W.A.T. All in all, about 1400 armed soldiers against thousands of unarmed civilians.

At 2159 hours, as if on cue, the enemies started appearing. "There coming," Rick yelled in his radio. Everyone heard and loaded their guns and aimed at the streets.

The minute Rick saw them, he knew something was wrong. The civilians' eyes were blank; the skin was green and scarred, the clothes bloody and torn. They limped along the streets toward the blockade, their mouths bloody. Rick shuddered. If I didn't know better, I'd say they were zombies, Rick thought to himself. At first, there was only a few, but more and more came until the once empty and quiet streets were filled with hundreds, perhaps even thousands of moaning and limping people.

Rick yelled into the radio, "Fire, sir?"

The general looked at his watch. 9:59:54.

Each second seemed like a century. The zombies continued getting closer. 55.

Nathan loaded his rocket, Kite aimed at the mist. 56

Rick aimed at a head and Mike aimed at the mist as well. 57

Alex sighed and aimed at the silhouettes appearing in the mist. 58.

Everyone else aimed as well. Those who didn't have weapons with enough range went to help others for the time being. 59.

"Open…" 59.5…

9:00:00 "…Fire!"

Everyone started firing. The machine gunners and SMGs ripped apart the enemies. The snipers picked off stray enemies with their snipers. Nathan fired his RPG and watched it tear apart the enemies and blow them apart. However, 2 minutes into the battle, everyone noticed something. The 'things' were getting up into the battle even when they were ripped apart. Some of them actually had half their body left and were still walking and getting back up.

Rick killed another 'thing.' Then, he observed the battle. The sniper shots that landed in the heads killed them instantly, but the machine gun fire tore up the enemies and they still kept coming back. He tested his theory and shot a head. The target fell down and didn't come back up. He shot at one of their chests near the heart, and it got right back up. Rick immediately yelled into the radio: "The enemies are weak against headshots! Repeat! Aim for the heads of the bastards!"

Bullets went tearing through the lines of the enemies. Nathan shot the lines of creatures again before dropping the empty RPG and taking out his SPAS starting to blow the heads off the creatures.

Unfortunately, for every creature killed, about 5 more popped up in its place. Now, the creatures were so close that they were tripping and cutting themselves in the barbed wire. Soon, even the barbed wire was ripped apart and the creatures closed in on the sandbags. Within minutes, the bags were gone and the creatures were approaching the front lines.

A R.P.D was reloading his handgun when he was suddenly pulled into the ranks of the things. To his comrades' horror, he was torn up, ripped apart and chewed like how a dog tears up a paper bag. The last thing another R.P.D saw was his comrade's intestines being scooped up before he was pulled into the ranks as well.

Finally, a scream was heard and the LZ turned into complete and utter chaos. All kinds of soldiers, from the R.P.D to the renowned Delta were pulled in and eaten alive. The U.B.C.S didn't go down without throwing all their explosives, firing at point-blank range and finally throwing a grenade at themselves when they were overwhelmed.

The one thing that had _never_ happened before was finally before them. The LZ was actually being overrun and dozens of soldiers getting killed every second, when their enemy was just civilians, unarmed at that. At last, the dreaded message was sent out through every radio in the LZ.

"Retreat!"

The message, by this time, was useless. Even more chaos ensued and more soldiers were killed in their attempts to get away. The creatures cared nothing about what they consumed. From S.W.A.T to Delta, soldiers were getting snatched by the creatures.

Kite shot another creature in the head and knifed another before slowly moving back. "Fall Back!" Kite ordered as he pushed Rick away. Mike, Nathan and Alex were already a half a block away, trying to support them with suppressive fire. Rick gave one last look at Kite, and ran to the others. Kite unloaded a round into a small mob of creatures in the head and followed Rick.

Delta Two ran to their Humvee, when Private Dilan of Delta Three cried out "RPG!" and the Humvee exploded, bringing Delta Two down with it.

Delta Five watched Delta Two get annihilated in seconds and ran away from their Humvee. Their lives were spared when another RPG exploded their Humvee but blew up in the creatures' direction.

Delta Nine and Eight hopped off their sniping roofs but went straight into the middle of the creatures' ranks. They were ripped apart in less than a minute.

Delta Four was completely separated from the mobs of creatures, Private Braig and Joshua went east and Sergeant Jones and Brad ran south.

Delta Three unfortunately had the fate of running into a mob of amphibian-like beasts and skinned humans with long tongues. Surrounded by all types of monsters, they went down quickly, although able to kill most of the amphibians and skinned humans.

A small mob of S.W.A.T rushed into their van and sped away, but an amphibian landed on the windshield and as they tried to maneuver and shake the beast off, they crashed into a store and the van burst into flames.

Another mob of R.P.D set up a dozen or so Claymores and proceeded to detonate them to halt the advance, but was overrun and killed before the demolitions could be set off.

A small handful of U.B.C.S ran into an alley and locked themselves inside one of the buildings while the creatures outside clawed at the door. Another large group of about 20 U.B.C.S turned to flee, but were ambushed by infected dogs and most were mauled to death immediately, others killed when the creatures caught up to them while they were holding off the dogs.

At the west side of the LZ, a group turning to flee was trapped by an explosion causing the vehicles to overturn and obstruct their path. They fired until the creatures were literally in front of their faces before they detonated their remaining grenades and blew up themselves and a mob of creatures.

The massacre continued for a few more minutes, though for the soldiers, it seemed like long hours. Of the near 1,400 soldiers that came to the LZ, less than a 100 made it out of the LZ alive. A few were mortally wounded, and even more heavily wounded. One came out with only one arm and 4 fingers on the other.

However, as one group was retreating, another group was amassing. Yet, the group wasn't of the monsters. Instead, each one wore a large trench coat with blue gear and were armed to the bone, with machine guns, sniper rifles, assault rifles, handguns, shotguns, and a RPG for every 2 group members. There were a total of 16 members. Every four members had a Humvee. They all had a belt and sash with dozens of clips of ammo and explosives, from grenades, flashbangs, Claymores and C4. On their shirt was a picture of 2 snipers crossed like swords.

One of the soldiers came up to another, smaller soldier. "General, we heard the LZ was overrun. Some R.P.D, a few S.W.A.T and U.B.C.S and a squad or two of Delta survived."

The smaller soldier looked at him. "Well, we best be heading to evacuate them now, eh?" Both soldiers smiled, and signaled for the others to move out.

* * *

End of chapter 2. 

The soldiers are made up from my mind. You'll read more about them later on, but just for you to know, they're an unknown group that'll be a major part of the story. Please review!


	3. Flashback and SABS

**Disclaimer:** In no way do I own Resident Evil, or Delta, or anything else I'm writing about. The only thing that belongs to me are Delta Ten and part of the story. Yeah, I know, everyone wants to own Resident Evil. Read and hopefully enjoy!

* * *

"_Hey, emo!" Dilan yelled. Kite looked around and saw the clown of the group running towards him. He smiled and crossed his arms. Dilan finally caught up. "Ya know, the supervisor called a meeting. Something about a new mission and an escape."_

"_God damn it. Umbrella's got to get smarter or we'll be swamped like last year." Kite moaned. They walked off to the conference room._

_The room was quite good-looking. The walls were made of marble and were white, with paintings and beautiful plants here and there. An oval steel table was in the middle. The chairs were all of soft leather. A small board was in the front for briefings._

_The group gathered around the supervisor: Dilan Hellenes and Braig Hellenes, known as the two idiotic brothers, Kite Teria, known as the emo, Josh Fillege, Akens Speyens, Frost Moric, Forest Celest and Danny Celest and Chris Celest, known as the triplets, Todd Divin, Marco Enrici and Ellenes Sullivan. The 12 were the S.A.B.S._

"_Soldiers, we have a breakout," the supervisor said._

"_I knew it," Kite said. "Oh my god, you people are waaayyy too careless," Chris said. "D'oh!" Braig joked._

_The supervisor shook his head and continued. "About 12 Tyrants and a few dozen Lickers and Hunters have been unleashed in the 18th facility. Fortunately, no casualties are known yet. You are to go in and eliminate all threats."_

"_God, are all you make Lickers and Hunters? And why are we supposed to eliminate the Tyrants. I thought you had some other damn division to do this kind of easy shit," Todd remarked. They all went off to their rooms and packed up._

"_Dun dun dun!" Dilan whispered as they headed into the facility. The S.A.B.S were all heavily trained and Lickers and Hunters were usually little threat to their skills. They walked through the rooms. The papers were scattered and their were bunches of claw marks. What was most surprising was there was blood on the walls, even though their supervisor said the researchers were evacuated. However, they shrugged this off, not knowing this mission would lead to their demise…_

_They walked here and there, killing Lickers and Hunters along the way with ease. The soldiers even started yawning. Soon, they came to a split. The triplets, the brothers and Josh were going left while the others went right._

"_Ya know, this mission is stupid and pointless," Chris remarked. They continued walking along the bloody hallways. "Why can't the idiot Umbrella just close this down and leave us alone? I mean, they won't even give us $200,000 for this damn mission."_

"_Hell ye…" Josh stopped suddenly. Everyone looked at him, and to their horror, they saw that their beloved comrade was stabbed through the stomach. Some kind of spike had pierced through the wall and went straight through Josh's body. Josh was flung away. "JOSH!" Braig yelled. He ran to Josh's fallen body while the others focused their fire onto the stray spike. Suddenly, more spikes pierced through the wall, stabbing and killing Danny and wounding Forest heavily. "DIE, YOU SONUVA BITCH THINGS!" Chris yelled. Dilan fired a RPG at the spike, but it just shriveled for a moment and came back for more. Braig ran to the others for backup, carrying Josh's body with him. When Braig was out of sight, the spikes seemed to notice. They shriveled back into the walls. Dilan and Chris ran to help Danny and Forest._

_BOOM! The wall exploded and a huge parasite like a amoeba burst through the wall. Dilan fired another RPG at it, but the creature just seemed to swallow it up. "What the…" Dilan said, but was stopped when the RPG was bounced back at them. Everything happened in slow motion. Dilan and Chris closed their eyes, hoping their other teammates would be able to survive this. They remembered of the good times they had with the others milliseconds before the RPG hit._

_BOOM!_

"_What the hell was THAT?" Marco asked. He looked around worried. Everyone else hoped to god that the explosion did NOT come from their teammates._

_BOOM!_

_Just then, Braig came into sight, carrying Josh's dead body. "JOSH!" everyone screamed. They all ran towards their fallen comrade. Josh was still bleeding, but, had a smile on his face even though he died without being able to say goodbye before he died. Everyone cried over him. "Where are the others?" Akens sobbed. Braig, shaked his head. "WHAT SONUVA BITCH KILLED THEM?" he asked. Braig explained about the spikes, but the moment he finished, spikes from the previous monster exploded through the walls. Ellenes was killed when two spikes plunged through his heart. "ELLENES!" Todd screamed._

_Everyone unleashed hail after hail of bullets at the spikes, but they were unfazed. Just like the last group, the spikes shriveled back into the walls and the parasite burst through the wall. Now that everyone wasn't preoccupied, they got a good look at the creature. If had 18 eyes on just one small part of the body. In the middle was a huge mouth the size of 2 Tyrants and an even larger tongue, filled with spikes similar to the ones that killed the S.A.B.S. The rest of its body had blood and skin of humans on it. Fortunately, the S.A.B.S were used to grotesque creatures. They aimed their guns at it... and…_

The small soldier woke up and looked around at his fellow soldiers. He hoped to god that Umbrella didn't make another one of those creatures. He called to his second in command.

"Lieutenant," he said. "How far are we to the Delta boys and other military survivors?" The lieutenant shook his head. "The radar doesn't work anymore. Looks like we'll have to scour the sonuva bitch city to find them."

The soldier thought for a moment. "Get Sigma and tell them there going to the Residential District. Alpha is going to Uptown with Beta and we're going to search Downtown. We need to find them alive. If they're dead, they're useless, now aren't they?"

The lieutenant chuckled. "Looks like you still can't get over the incident, can you?"

The soldier looked at him and smiled. "I'll never forgive the friggin Umbrella for making my beloved comrades become combat practice for that piece of shit. I can't even tell if any of them are alive. After the messed up mission, they even had to go try to assassinate me to keep my mouth shut. I don't know how they managed to get these facilities in this beautiful city, but I'll make sure those bastards suffer in the fires of hell!" the soldier slammed his fist at a nearby building, breaking half of the bricks and knocking back the creatures behind the wall. He rose up his pistol and fired without looking, each landing in the middle of the eyes and killing them instantly. From the amphibian beasts to the skinned humans, each one died from the soldier's bullets.

Dilan, Chris, Braig, Forest, Josh, I'll be sure to get your revenge. I'll make sure those Umbrella bastards will die. That I _swear_…

* * *

There you go, try to figure out who the soldier is! (Hint: You know its not those who died fighting the parasite and also not Kite, so...

Read and review please!


	4. Another Flashback and Warehouse

**Disclaimer:** In no way do I own Resident Evil, or Delta, or anything else I'm writing about. The only thing that belongs to me are Delta Ten and part of the story. Yeah, I know, everyone wants to own Resident Evil. Read and hopefully enjoy!

P.S. Im gonna refer to the 'creatures' and 'things' as zombies now. However, because Delta is human, they'll still refer to them as things and creatures. Also, school's starting so I'm gonna update alot slower.

* * *

"Holy SHIT!" Rick yelled.

Delta Ten had run all the way to an abandoned warehouse and tried barricading it. However, before they could finish, the zombies had caught up and started to ram the door to try to get another meal.

"Not gonna happen!" Mike yelled. He charged at the door and pushed it in, causing the zombies to withdraw and regroup. Delta Ten boarded up the door with wooden blocks before finally sitting down onto the boxes. Kite looked around. The warehouse was quite blank, with just some boxes and wood every here and there. There was a second story window, but it was already boarded up. Kite then proceeded to look at his team. They were all horrified by the zombies and how gruesome they killed. Nathan was still trying to puke, but to no avail.

"I wonder why they gave up," Alex wondered. He put his guns down and stretched his arms and legs. Kite simply said, "Don't complain, and just enjoy what you have." Alex looked at Mike, who just shrugged and put on his music player.

Nathan was glad to see, and hear; that Mike was putting the music was on low volume. He looked at his watch. 2345. Still at least 6 hours until daylight. He sighed, and lied down to have some rest. Alex, Rick and Mike noticed, motioned to Kite and went to sleep. Kite, however, was wide awake. He was having a flashback, the same one another soldier was having a mile away…

(-----)

"_Fire!" Todd yelled. Everyone opened fire at the creature. Akens was throwing grenades which were absorbed by the creature and firing with his SMG. Kite was throwing his knives like a boomerang, but none of the blows seemed to daze the monster. Marco fired an RPG at the monster, but it swallowed it up and a small Boom! was heard. Frost shot at the eyes with his sniper rifle, and everyone else continued firing. Every now and then, they would throw and explosive and reload._

_The creature just stood there, mocking them. Then, to everyone's surprise, it seemed to vomit. Out came a Tyrant._

"_What the hell?" Marco screamed. He could hardly be heard in the continuous hail of gunfire. The Tyrant charged with its claws outstretched. Suddenly, a spike went flying at Todd's face. Fortunately for him, he took a step forward and tripped on debris, the spike missing him by a string's width. It stretched back and Todd got back up, thanking to God he lived after that and continued firing. Everyone fired at the claw and eyes, and after a few more seconds, the Tyrant lay dead near their feet. However, while their attention was focused on the new Tyrant, the parasite was actually moving one of its spikes closer and closer…_

_BAM! Braig and Akens was suddenly impaled on the spike. They coughed blood, tried to grin, and died as the spikes went back into the ground. The others watched in horror. Finally, someone managed to utter the fatal cry._

"_RUN!"_

_The survivors of the S.A.B.S ran as quickly as they could. The parasite followed with its spikes. The spikes seemed to gain on them, but no one noticed. All the S.A.B.S could see were the stairways leading to the outside. Once they were outside, they could get reinforcements from the U.S.S and the U.B.C.S._

_BAM! Frost, the slowest runner of the group, was stabbed in the back. The spike went back into the ground. The others turned around for a moment to see Frost, but it became a huge mistake. Another spike flew out of the ground and sent Frost flying towards the others. Marco and Dilan were hit by Frost's body and sent tumbling away. Marco cried out to the others to run and save themselves. The last two looked with regret and ran as fast as they could to the stairs. Marco fired a RPG and Dilan threw a flashbang in hopes of slowing the creature down, but its tentacles grabbed the two prejectiles and threw it back at the two._

_Marco and Dilan looked at each other one last moment before their deaths. They remembered the 12 years they had with the others. They remembered the harsh training they received and the missions they were ordered to do. Each one ended happily, with monsters dead and people alive, and the S.A.B.S more rich than before. Now, in less than one day, it would all end._

_They closed their eyes._

_BOOM!_

_The last two survivors ran up the stairway, tears in their eyes as they heard their brothers die. A spike came right in front of one of them and made him stumble back. "No!" the other screamed. However, he was yanked up by a U.B.C.S and told to get out. He looked back, but saw nothing while he was pushed back by a mob of U.B.C.S rushing to stop the oncoming creature._

_(-----)_

_The other S.A.B.S ran up the stairway and made it out. He ran and ran, hoping he could find the other. However, he heard a closing of doors, an earsplitting scream and then a bunch of guns clicking. He looked, and dozens of U.B.C.S had their gun pointing at him._

"_Sorry, but the supervisor said you have to die so you don't yap about this," one said. They raised their guns._

_He looked at the U.B.C.S with anger, hate, sadness, and fury in his eyes. He grabbed his sniper rifle and screamed out "DIE!"_

(-----)

The soldier sighed. He never found out if the other S.A.B.S that got out with him survived the assault. He had survived with luck and skill, but mostly luck. He hoped the same would go for his friend.

(-----)

Kite sighed. He never found out if the other S.A.B.S that got out with him survived. He hoped that he did and he would one day reunite like those corny movies he watched, but that was highly unlikely. All he heard was gunshots and screaming while he was being pushed farther and farther away.

"Wake up, fools," Kite said. He shook the rest of Delta Ten awake. Mike yawned and asked how long they slept. "35 minutes or so," Kite said. He shrugged.

The zombies outside clawed and pushed at the door. They tried again and again to get inside. Finally, a large figure came. It stretched its claws and…

Boom! The claws went straight through the door. Delta Ten shook off their surprise. Kite immediately recognized the claws. "Move to the window and jump out!" he ordered. The others jumped back a little and started to object, but another blast at the door made them run. At the second story, they broke down the wooden planks and looked out the window. As if God loved them, there was a mattress truck just below them. They raised their eyebrows and smiled, but Kite's voice and another blast at the door made Rick jump down. He landed on the mattress and jumped off, checking the area for threats. He gave an O.K signal and Mike jumped down. Nathan followed suit.

Right when Alex was about to jump, the door flew apart and a hideous figure walked in along the mass of zombies. The figure was large with claws on 1 hand. It looked humanoid and wore no clothes. It roared and rushed up the second story.

"JUMP!" Kite yelled. "No, I'm not leaving you here alone against that thing," Alex said. He was about to take out his gun when Kite said "I lost my team a year ago and I'm not losing them again!" and pushed Alex out. Alex went plop! on the mattress.

"Kite! No!" Alex yelled. Mike and Nathan looked worriedly at the window while Rick looked at the streets. "Come on, we can't let his sacrifice go to waste!" Rick screamed. Everyone took one last look at the warehouse their sergeant was trapped in, and ran off to the streets.

Kite looked at the Tyrant. He took out his 2 _special_ knives. "Bring…it…" Kite smiled. The Tyrant rushed forward and the zombies watched in anticipation of their next meal…

Alex took one last look at the warehouse window while turning the corner. He heard a splat! followed by a ripping sound, a groan and the moaning of the creatures. Now, he was sure Kite was dead.

(-----)

"How's the radar coming to?" the soldier asked. The Lieutenant looked at him and said, "Good news, or bad news?" The soldier thought for a moment before picking good news.

"Well, good news is that the radar's working and we're close to a handful of survivors. Bad news is that one of the Delta Ten signals was lost, and a few R.P.D signals were lost as well."

"Do we have enough guns, ammunition and vaccines?" the soldier asked, pointing to the back of the Humvee where there were crates of items.

"Of course we do!" the lieutenant. "A few machine guns, a dozen SMGs and assault rifles, and lots and lots of ammunition and a crate of vaccines too."

"Well, good job stocking on the items. You may be clumsy at times, but you sure some in handy when stocking on items Luther."

Lieutenant Luther smiled. "Well, we couldn't have done it without you _expert _guidance as well," he said, chuckling.

"Let's get the survivors out of this hell as quickly as possible," the soldier said. A few screams and gunshots were heard every now and then, but to everyone's despair, there was more screaming than shooting. What was creepier was the dead silence when screams and shooting couldn't be heard. The buildings seemed painted with blood and many bodies had faces of innocent people who died with shocked, surprised, frightened or horrified faces.

Bang! Bang! Bang! The soldier whipped his head around. 2 Lickers and a Hunter lay dead on the road. One advantage the soldiers had over the monsters was their skill with guns and acute hearing and sight. Another advantage was that the soldiers were never surprised to see Lickers and Hunters anymore. The only thing that surprised them was Tyrants. Luckily, the only time they had encountered a Tyrant was when he had been with them. The Tyrant was subdued within a minute of open fire and minimal use of ammo and explosives.

Their Humvee rolled along the crimson streets as they headed deeper into the infected Raccoon City…

(-----)

The figure sliced right through the body of the zombie. "Hehe, you fight against an S.A.B.S, you die like B.S," he said. He walked out into the open streets. "Now where did those idiots go?" he pondered, as he walked off towards Uptown Raccoon City.

* * *

The end of chapter 4. My longest chapter yet. If you still haven't figured out who the soldier is yet, you either didn't pay attention or you're... whatever. His identity will be known next chapter for those of you who still couldn't figure it out OO.

Enjoy and please review!


End file.
